The present disclosure generally relates to the field of computing. More particularly, an embodiment of the invention generally relates to techniques for learning concept templates from web images to query person image databases.
A computer may be used to store images that have been converted into digital format. Unlike other types of computer files that may include textual data, image files may include no text or very little text associated with the images such as the image creation date or a file name, for example. Hence, searching for specific image files may not be as easy as searching for text files stored on a computer. Information to annotate image files may be entered manually, but this process may be too time-consuming and burdensome for users.